<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>StrideSuma by Sharo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901780">StrideSuma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo'>Sharo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and even more so outside of the Nether, because StrideSuma is adorable, season seven, the Nether update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo really, really wants to adopt a cold strider. They're just adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>StrideSuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuse. Loosely based on Xisuma and VintageBeef's episodes. And because Cleo's squealing had me rolling with laughter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    He shivered as he cleared out his inventory into the storage system, the jungle air around him seeming particularly cool today. He had had a good first run at the new nether update, even managing a win with his team at the bingo competition. His newest armour set had even given him a nice bit of relief from the usual oppressive heat of the nether, so he had been content to explore more than usual.</p><p>  Mining up the last of his empty shulker boxes, Xisuma stored them in the ender chest. <em> And now, for the fun part! </em> He pulled out stacks of wool and planks, grinning to himself. It wasn’t often he took the opportunity to exploit some of the more explosive world mechanics.</p><p>  He flew down to his jungle nether portal, and stepped back out into the gentle warmth of the new nether. It was old habit to adjust his helmet and then he was rocketing off, looking for the location he had already picked out to begin his “mining” for the new ancient debris.</p><p> </p><p>  Several hours and more than a half stack of beds later, his food was nearly depleted. The explosive trick that Gnembon had shared had been good fun, but he was tired and sore and ready for a rest and cup of tea while he waited for the ancient debris he had collected to smelt into netherite scraps.</p><p>  He was almost back to the portal entrance when Beef ‘s message came through. Xisuma grinned to himself, and sent back a reply, amused that the 0.0 portal could be so hard to find. </p><p>  <em> I guess I could make a quick start on the temporary hub, and make it a bit easier for everyone to start re-linking their portals on the same y-axis. </em></p><p>  He grabbed a stack of abundant netherrack from his inventory to start laying an even foundation, building up a lip to keep inattentive friends from accidentally wandering off of the sides. </p><p>  ZombieCleo stumbled out of the portal behind him, laughing and trying to juggle her communicator and pickaxe.</p><p>  “Hey, Cleo!”</p><p>  She looked up from typing, nearly dropping her tool again. “X! What is going on with these portals?” Her eyes narrowed, grinning at him accusingly. “Is this your doing?”</p><p>  Xisuma gave her an innocent look. “My doing? Cleo, whatever could you mean? You found the portal just fine, right?” He turned for a moment to finish off the ledge he was working on.</p><p>  She was typing furiously away at her communicator. “Well, Beef and I both went through the other portal, and came out in different places. He’s trying to find- ah hah!”</p><p>  Xisuma looked up as VintageBeef exited the same portal, nearly colliding with Cleo. He was laughing as well, though obviously confused as he put away his own communicator.</p><p>  “Now which portal are we at? I didn’t know we had so many already!”</p><p>  Xisuma shook his head. “I don’t think that we do, yet. I just started on the temp hub.”</p><p>  Cleo just gave him a look. “The temp hub? Really, X?”</p><p>  He shrugged. “Well, it’s just a start.” He noticed Beef juggling items as well, before finally placing down a shulker box to load up. “Would you like a hand with that?”</p><p>  Beef laughed. “What I’d like a hand with is figuring out how to get back to my base! The portals keep taking me to a different place every time I enter them!”</p><p>  “Well that is certainly something I can help with. This should be the Town Hall portal.” Xisuma placed a hand on the obsidian, closing his eyes for just a moment. “The portal is stable and linked correctly, it shouldn’t take you anywhere else.”</p><p>  “I’m not even sure if this is the last portal I went through!” VintageBeef sighed, happy and tired. “I just need to drop this stuff off and pick up supplies from my base. If you’re sure?”</p><p>  Xisuma nodded. “Come on, I’ll go with you to make certain of it. I haven’t had a problem so far.”</p><p>  Cleo snorted at that. “Of course you wouldn’t, silly. Come on then, escort us home, Admin.”</p><p> </p><p>  Xisuma stepped through the portal first, cold night air hitting him at the base of the Town Hall. Cleo and Beef were right behind him, still giggling about their nether adventure. He rubbed his arms absently, </p><p>  “Oh my goodness, X- that’s adorable! How’d you do that?!” </p><p>  Xisuma turned back to Cleo, her hands over her mouth and wide-eyed. Beef was laughing again as she squealed and circled around him, staring.</p><p>  “How did I do what, exactly?” He didn’t remember the mooshroom island being such a cold biome, but maybe that was just from spending so long in the nether today.</p><p>  Cleo was reaching out to brush her fingers through the decorations on his new helmet, partially hanging free from the diamond helmet over it. “It’s just like the little guys out of the lava pool!” Her voice was reaching new levels, nearly cracking with the high pitched squeals. “Beef- look! He’s all chilly out of the nether!” Her giggles made anything else she said nearly unintelligible. </p><p>  Xisuma unequipped his diamond armors, looking down at his strider-themed outfit. Instead of the dark red, its color was now pale and greyed out.</p><p>  “Oh dear, that wasn’t planned.” It was a quick check on an admin screen to confirm his suspicion. <em> That’s what I get for not checking my work! </em> He had pulled the mob’s data to program the new armour, attempting to use its code to combat the heat. And forgotten that the strider was most comfortable <em> in </em> the lava.</p><p>  Xisuma joined in with his friends’ laughter. “Well, that’s a derp on me! No wonder it’s so cold out here.”</p><p>  ZombieCleo’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Aww, is Stride-Suma chilly? Should we find you a nice lava pool to stand in?”</p><p>  Xisuma laughed, and ducked away from her, a lava bucket already swinging in her hand. “No no no, I’m good! I’m good!” He dodged towards the polling booths, wishing his elytra wasn’t safely tucked away in his ender chest. “I don’t have fire resist, Cleo!”</p><p>  She barely made it a couple of steps before sitting down to giggle. “Oh, come back, X. I promise not to dunk you in lava.” Her green eyes still easily met his through his decorated helmet. “At least for now.”</p><p>  Xisuma let out an exaggerated sigh, walking back. “At least do me the grace of a potion first?”</p><p>  Beef grinned at him, already pulling out wool from his own ender chest and crafting up a red blanket.  “Come on, little buddy. Let’s get you warmed up now.” </p><p> “Little buddy?!”  Xisuma spluttered as Beef threw the blanket over his shaking shoulders, rubbing briskly.</p><p>  Beef just held him at arm's length and grinned. “Well, Cleo wanted to adopt a strider. I guess she didn’t have to look very far, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>